


[vid] Brother

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Fanvids, Fighting Together, Multi, Relationship(s), Saving the World, Team, brothers in arms, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big damn heroes, every one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Brother

 

**Brother**  
Artist: Lord Huron  
Summary: Big damn heroes, every one.

Download version available [here](http://www.gwynethr.net)

Notes and lyrics [here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/95410.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade 2014


End file.
